Hero's Destiny Episode 26: Duel of Ultimates! Nick vs. Skye!
Last Time; Nick's Friends fought against the contestants that Skye summoned! now Nick is fighting a super angry Skye! The Episode Skye dashed and punched Nick in the face and kicked him away before shooting a laser barrage. Nick dodged most of the lasers before punching Skye at least 20 times. Skye blocked most with her palm then flicked Nick which sent him into the arena wall, Nick then began charging a laser. Skye flew into Nick before he could fire it. Nick coughed up blood and punched Skye away before firing a lightning bolt at Skye, but she dodged it. "You're joking, you thought that could hit me?" Skye said. "Oh and by the way, all your friends are practically dead." Nick looked around, Hectic, Io, Rosa and Dillian were all knocked out, Lunari was still fighting Jellal though. Nick flew into Skye knocking her back, then punched her, but she hit him out of his Elder God Form and he fell to his knees panting. Skye charged a beam. "This should kill you now." Skye said. "ULTIMATE WIND BLAST!" Skye fired the beam. Lunari tried to stop her, but Jellal held Lunari down. "Nick!" Lunari and Dawn shouted. Dawn ran at Volo and used his torso to backflip off of and Homing Attacked Nick out of the way! The blast hit Dawn creating a large explosion leaving Dawn dead on the ground. "Dawn!" Nick said. Nick ran over to Dawn. Nick kneeled over Dawn, her heart was not beating. Nick stood up with an anime-esque shadow covering his eyes. "..." Nick said nothing and merely turned Elder God as Blue sparkle of light came from Nick's right eye, it glowed in the shadow that covered his other eye. "That wasn't supposed to happen..." Skye muttered, Volo ran over to hit Nick, but Nick stared at Volo, and Volo collapsed. "Oh?" "You'd better hope and pray to Zigo you die quickly." Nick said in a Cold voice as he looked back over to Skye. "Because you have messed with my friends." Skye's eyes glowed Red. "Well if you're going to give me a Good fight..." Skye flew at Nick just as Nick flew at her. "COME GET SOME!" Skye shouted just as Nick shouted; "DIE YOU BASTARD!" END OF PART ONE The Episode Part 2 Nick and Skye's fists hit the other person's causing a massive explosion knocking them both back, before they continued flying at each other leaving trails of light behind them, then a mini explosion knocked them back then they kept reflying at each other over and over again. Then Nick landed a slash on Skye's face and rapidly punched her torso before blasting her back into the Arena Wall. Skye flew into Nick's chest then blasted him into the ground. Nick landed on his feet and then flew back up and uppercutted Skye and kicked her away before flying at her and using a laser beam to knock her down. Skye tried getting back up, but Nick stomped her head into the ground and kicked her backward with enough force to crack the planet! Skye charged energy and flew into Nick's chest cracking his armor and hitting his unprotected chest! Nick stumbled backwards holding his now bleeding chest, Him and Skye were panting, they had just used all their energy; Nick's in the kick, and Skye's in the headbutt. "Only one type of person could crack the Elder God Armor." Nick said. "A Legendary Warrior. That's why you're so tough and hard to kill, and why you knew the Ultimate Blast Technique." "Glad you finally realized it." Skye said. "If you must know, I am the reincarnation of the 5th Legendary Warrior; Ciri as you are the reincarnation of Maximus, how you and him exist at the same time is beyond my understanding, but that isn't my concern at the moment." Nick charged energy and his Elder God Gear became extra Energy, so did the rest of his God Form. Skye charged energy and her Wind God Form become extra energy. "ULTIMATE GODLY BLAST!" They both shouted before firing a devastating beam, Nick's was White and Skye's was Blue. The two Legendary Warrior's Ultimate Godly Beams collided and pushed against each other making zero progress. Nick's blast started getting pushed back to him. Nick looked around, Rosa and the other's knocked out, Lunari bleeding from her head, knocked out, Dawn dead on the ground and remembered, that HE CAN'T LOSE! Nick's blast became Golden and pushed back Skye's beam before hitting Skye disintegrating her! "This was as interesting as I thought. I finally fought the so-called Maximus reincarnation. Hopefully this data can be useful enough for you." Skye thought before being completely disintegrating. "That's... done..." Nick said, fainting. END OF SEASON TWO